Before His Eyes Only Much Worse
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: After in incident in a fast food joint. Vance is shown what life would be like if he had not allowed Ziva and Eli to come over. The night Jackie and Eli died. What he thought was the worst tragedy imaginable could have been much much more horrible. A loss no person should face. ONESHOT! Complete!


Leon Vance stood frozen as he starred ahead at the kid holding the gun. He had just gone to get some dinner for his kids. It was a Friday night and he was going to surprise them with a meal from their favorite fast food joint. He hadn't counted on landing in the middle of an armed robbery. Yet here he was ten feet from the counter in the mostly empty restaurant with a gun pressed against his forehead.

"Give me one reason why you should live." The kid demanded.

"Because if you kill me two young children will be left orphaned. They just lost their mom to gun violence five months ago don't let them think this is all the world is. I worked too hard to prevent that." Vance pleaded.

"What? I I didn't know. I just wanted to fit in. My mom and dad were shot in a soup kitchen when I was two. I age out in two months and thought at least jail would have me." The kid replied voice shaking with fear.

Vance looked into the boys eyes and saw the grief and fear he held in them. Instantly his anger turned to pity. Once this was over he was going to use every connection he had to make sure the boy got the help he needed. It was too late for Michael by the time he realized the error of his ways. He was not going to let this kid slip through the cracks. Just then a passer by decided he would be a hero and charged the building. He drew his gun and aimed it at the kid. The kid dropped his weapon and threw his hands in the air. The man wasn't satisfied he fired his gun. Except he missed the kid and shot Vance in the arm. Just as the police arrived. Vance found himself on the foor. He looked down at his arm and assessed the damage. Nothing too bad he would need surgery but their shouldn't be any lasting damage as long as he followed the rules. The cops cuffed the kid and the man who had shot him. As Vance was being loaded into the back of the ambulance. He took one last look at the kid and prayed the they would be merciful to him he hadn't actually done anything wrong. He did need consequences but he also needed help and a little love.

* * *

Upon arrival at Bethesda Vance was taken immediately into surgery. He was in and out of consciousness in the ambulance but heard that Gibbs had been notified and they were trying to reach his nanny so she could inform the kids. He was awake when they took him back to the operating room and counted down from ten after they placed the anesthesia mask over his face.

"Leon!" A farmilar male voice that he thought he'd never hear again called.

"Eli? Am I? It was just a simple operation." Vance rambled.

"No Leon you are not dead. Just an out of body experience." Eli assured.

"Why is this happening?" Vance asked.

"I know you have been asking yourself a lot of questions since the night me and Jackie were killed." Eli replied.

"Well yeah I have. My wife and good friend were killed in my home." Vance replied.

"I know the one you most want answered is what if you had not invited me over that night." Eli replied.

"I ask it every day." Vance replied.

"Well I can show you what that would be like." Eli replied.

* * *

_Jackie Vance sat at her dining room table and starred ahead at Leon. They had just finished their romantic dinner. She had been carefully planning it for weeks but had just told him about it that morning. The candles were slowly burning away and the table had been cleared except for two desert plates and two wine glasses. Her glass was empty and had been for close to an hour but, Leon's was almost full. He had drank most of the bottle. Leon was not a heavy drinker but he had had a rough day. His dear friend Eli David had murdered a reporter and was now facing life in prison. She felt for Leon but also Eli's daughter Ziva. She had been the one who had turned him in. She didn't like Eli very much but had gotten really close to Ziva over the years.  
_

* * *

_Jared and Kayla Vance lay in the tent in Gracie's backyard. _

"_This is so cool!" Kayla cried,_

"_Yeah me and Kayla haven't had a backyard campout since we moved to DC." Jared added._

"_I'm glad you guys like it I got really worried you guys would think it was stupid." Gracie replied._

"_No this is awesome! We should do it more." Kayla replied._

"_Yeah it's great." Jared added._

"_Espceially since we have a two roomed tent so Jared can stay with us as long as he goes in the second room at lights out." Gracie replied._

"_What do you think happens to T.V. Characters when they die?" Jared asked._

"_Jared that's a stupid question." Kayla replied._

"_No it's not, They probably go to a giant TV or something like that." Gracie replied._

"_Okay here's a real question. What do you want to do when you grow up?" Kayla asked._

"_I know it's silly but I really just want to be a mommy." Gracie replied._

"_That's cool. I want to be the director of NCIS like my dad." Jared replied._

"_Well then you better start doing better in school." Kayla replied._

"_What about you?" Gracie asked._

"_I want to be a doctor and save people's lives. I have ever since our dad got injured on the job a few years ago. He almost died but the doctors saved him and made him okay again. Even though it took a very long time." Kayla replied._

"_Jared! Kayla! Gracie!" Gracie's mom called._

"_What is it mommy?" Gracie asked climbing out of the tent._

"_I hate to interupt your sleepover but I need to run to Wal*Mart and pick up my perscription." Gracie's mom replied._

"_Oh well I'll keep Jared and Kayla out of trouble." Gracie replied._

"_No sweetie you guys are coming with me." Gracie's mom replied._

"_Why I've been alone before. I even have baby-sat before." Gracie replied._

"_Yes but Mr. Vance does not feel comfortable leaving Jared and Kayla alone. There are a lot of people who may want to hurt them." Gracie's mom replied._

"_Fine" Gracie replied._

* * *

"_Hello"_

"_Jaquline Vance?"_

"_This is her."_

"_NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jackie yelled throwing the phone down._

"_Jackie what's wrong?" Leon asked entering the kitchen._

"_Our children are dead Leon!" Jackie cried._

"_What?" Leon asked._

"_Gr...Gracie's mom needed to get a perscription. They were on their way back when a semi rear-ended them! Our babies died instantly!" Jackie cried._

"_No this isn't real. This has to be some sick joke. Tony taught them mean tricks." Leon rambled._

"_Oh Leon what are we going to do?" Jackie asked tearfully._

"_I don't know." Vance replied. "I don't know."_

* * *

"So you're telling me that if Jackie hadn't been killed. My kids would have died instead?" Vance asked.

"I'm afraid so Leon." Eli replied.

"That's not fair." Vance replied.

"Life rarely is but I assure you everything turns out the way it does for a reason. Now it's time for you to wake up. Jared and Kayla are waiting." Eli replied.

* * *

"Daddy!" Kayla and Jared cried.

"Jared, Kayla it's good to see you." Leon replied.

"I'm so happy you are okay." Kayla replied.

"Me too daddy." Jared added.

"I'm so glad I still have you guys. I am blessed." Vance replied smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I know this seems dark but anytime I think about what if would be like if Vance hadn't let Eli and Ziva come over. I think of "Life Before His Eyes" and how everything that Gibbs thought would make his life better if it didn't happen actually wound up being worse. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
